freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Maria Eluka Nova
Maria Eluka Nova is the Holy Mother of Elcarium and a Goddess of Balance who assumed a human form. Background Maria Eluka Nova was born as Goddess of Balance along with her sisters and chosen as the Holy Mother of Elcarium in human form. During her time as Queen, she had given birth to so many men by her supposed lover, Ibanyle. Appearance Maria has long hair. She wears clothes that's similar to a goddess. She is physically identical to Maria Lancelot. Personality As Queen, Maria is well respective by others. When first meeting Kazuya Aoi, she did not hesitate to approach him and later gain his trust. She has a brave side of rescuing Kazuya after Ibanyle captured him as well as going up against him and the Goddesses to defend Elcarium. Though due to being a Goddess of Eluka, she cannot abandon her duties to defend it. Story Exit Revenant Arc Maria hosts a round that Satellizer Alexander Eluka and some other Rounders will partake to do battle with a Nova that was brought by the warriors. She releases the "Chains of the Souls" and the round begins. When the Nova uses freezing to hold the Rounders, she witness Kazuya Aoi who comes in the battle using his freezing to cancel out the Nova's freezing and saving the Rounders. As the round comes to an end, Maria approaches Kazuya asking him by telepathy if he's a human being from Eluka. In the castle, Maria speaks with Kazuya alone. Kazuya answers to her that he came from the world known as Earth. Maria hears his story how the Nova are coming to Earth and destroying it and the reason he come to Eluka is to discover the truth. Maria replies that the Nova have been possibly sent to Earth by Eluka. Their conversation is put to a stop when Ibanyle confronts Kazuya, capturing him, and taking him to the dungeons. In the dungeons, Maria rescues Kazuya along with Satellizer Alexander and a couple other Rounders deciding to join them to bring down Ibanyle for his evil actions as well of going up against her sisters to restore Eluka to its purest as it should be. In the castle, while Maria speaks with Kazuya about the Nova invading his home, they are informed by a Rounder that Ibanyle and his army have arrived. Maria and the Rounders confront Ibanyle and his army and war begins. Unfortunately, Maria is overwhelmed and captured by Ibanyle due to the Goddesses interference. She watches helplessly has Ibanyle is about to make Maria his play thing due to her betrayal but is halted by Kazuya who confronts him. Maria, Ibanyle, and the Goddesses see five pillars of light entering the battle field with the arrival of Satellizer L. Bridget in the place of Satellizer Alexander and four other Pandoras to face Maria's sisters. In shock, Maria can't believe as how the Pandora are on par with the Goddesses even injuring them. She's come to concluded that the girls from earth have come to punish for the crimes that Eluka has committed believing that they are Novas. Maria is asked by Erectar Eluka Nova to join them to fulfill their duties as Goddesses of Eluka and defend it. She replies to her sister that she will join them. She apologizes to Kazuya knowing she can't reprise her duty as a Goddess of Eluka as she and her sisters merge into one gigantic Nova. During the battle, Maria asks Erectar if they can reason with the Pandora but Erectar declines Maria's offer stating that the Pandora wish to destroy them. Maria then appears to Kazuya saying she wants to help him put an end to this fight because the people of Eluka and her sisters are important to her. When the Nova casts a powerful Freezing and freeze the Pandora by Erectar, Maria asks Kazuya for him to show her his will and to save Erectar stating that she's a lonely goddess who wont submit to another's will which makes Kazuya unleash a powerful Omnidirectional Freezing. Abilities As a Goddess of Balance, former or otherwise, Maria Eluka possesses a range of abilities that rival Pandora-Type Nova and Transcendent Pandora. Relationships Goddesses of Balance Maria's relations with her sisters is unclear. During the battle against Ibanyle, the Goddesses deem her as a traitor for siding with the humans but later joined with them to defend their status and fight with the Pandoras from earth who challenge them. Even so, Maria cares for her sisters. Ibanyle Maria's supposed lover who helped her give birth to so many men. Seeing the actions he made in Elcarium, she went up against him but was captured and due to her betraying him almost made her his play thing. Kazuya Aoi Maria seems to have taken interest in Kazuya going as for as trusting him finding out that he came from a different world. Gallery Queen Maria chains of souls.jpg|Queen Maria releases the "Chains of the Soul" Freezing209 012 1476413035.jpg|Queen Maria witnesses Kazuya's Freezing Queen Maria Kazuya.jpg|Queen Maria approaches Kazuya Freezing-209-v31-pic-28.jpg|Queen Maria speaks to Kazuya Freezing 210.png Mother Mary 013.jpeg|Queen Maria teams up with the Rounders 0212-030.jpg 003 queen maria.png|Queen Maria joins the Revolution Army 001 Maria Nova Eluka.png Trivia *Based on her appearance, Maria Eluka Nova is an alternate version of Maria Lancelot. References Category:Character Category:Goddesses of Balance Category:Nova